kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Leo (555)
is a character exclusive to the movie adaptation of the Kamen Rider Japanese television series, Kamen Rider 555. It was the 5th Rider Gear produced for Kamen Rider 555, and appeared in the movie "Paradise Lost", and again in Kamen Rider Decade episode 17. Biography Lost World After Kyoji Murakami (Rose Orphnoch) was decapitated by Takumi Inui's Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster mode, his head is rolling about when the Lion Orphenoch picks it up. Murakami asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, and to recover Delta’s belt at the same time: They’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. The Lion Orphenoch (seemingly a foreigner) speaks in broken Japanese, says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts. And so, Murakami promises Leo the belt of the sky: Psyga Driver. Paradise Lost is given the Psyga Gear by the Smart Brain corporation, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Psyga. As Psyga, he is under the personal supervision of the Rose Orphnoch, Kyoji Murakami. It is not stated in the film which Orphnoch Leo is: in the S.I.C Hero Saga prequel story Lost World, he is the first Lion Orphnoch (a different character is the second Lion Orphnoch in the film). Although he does the use the Orphnoch ability to turn his finger into a tentacle to kill Masato after defeating him. Leo used the gear a total of 4 times throughout the movie. Despite his more advanced Rider gear, the more experienced Faiz performed the Faiz Edge' Sparkle Cut' through the Psyga Gear itself, into Leo's stomach and straight through his spine, destroying the Gear and killing Leo, reducing him to dust. Forms - Kamen Rider Psyga= Kamen Rider Psyga exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psyga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Orga Gear, the Psyga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psyga appeared to be as fast and strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form for speed and Kaixa for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed and were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality and ability than the previous riders. Statistics The Psyga Gear gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 98kg (normal), 135kg (with Flying Attacker) *'Punching power': 3.5 *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.5s Armor Information The Psyga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. * Psyga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. * Global Feeler: The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. * Photon Blood: A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psyga Driver. On a note, the Psyga Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Faiz usually do. * Photon Streams Ver. 2: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psyga's path is blue and follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psyga's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves, the source of punching power. * Luna Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, and the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psyga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam and Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam and Metal. * Sky High Finder: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems and have limited X-ray vision. }} Psyga Gear The Psyga Gear is an advanced belt and cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation under the codename of Emperor Belt of the Sky. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Psyga armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Orga Gear while not in use. Unlike the original 3 Rider Gears, Psyga has no external parts attached to the belt that turn into weapons. Instead, Psyga's weapons materialize once the armor has been activated. * Psyga Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Psyga logo on it. It is where Psyga's armor design comes form, also used to store mission data, When this device is inserted when inserted in the Psyga Tonfa Edge turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing Enter on the Psyga phone. * SB-315B Psyga Driver * SB-315F Flying Attacker * SB-315T Psyga Tonfa Edge * SB-315P Psyga Phone Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Psyga': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Psyga. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Psyga. First used in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says "It's Show Time!". Notes *﻿Leo mainly speaks English with an American accent, but very rarely spoke Japanese, like the traditional "Henshin" call for Kamen Riders. Leo's actor, Peter Ho , is in fact Taiwanese raised in Canada. *In Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Psyga (it remains unknown if he was Leo or Leo's alternate incarnation) was summoned by Kamen Rider Diend to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says . This phrase would be given to Kamen Rider Wizard, eight years after 555 finished its run. *Leo is the first non-Japanese Kamen Rider, followed by Jun Kazu/Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare, who was South Korean (Or at least, his actor was). Of course, this does not count the previous Rider Dex Stewart, who came from the adaptation series Saban's Masked Rider. References External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tech Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Leo Category:Orphnochs Category:Lion Monsters Category:Big Cat Monsters Category:Restricted-use Riders